<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Mind by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950276">A Change of Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked'>Jlocked</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown'>The_Lady_of_Purpletown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 years of good omens, Ficlet, Fluff, Good Omens 30, Good Omens Anniversary, Good Omens Lockdown, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, lockdown follow-up, phonecall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet inspired by today’s new clip for the 30th birthday of <i>Good Omens</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Lockdown fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Crowley, dear, I know I've called you just two minutes ago, but... I've been thinking about what you said..."</p>
<p>"About smiting those hooligans?"</p>
<p>"Oh... No. I really do think they got the message. No, it's about... about the cake."</p>
<p>"What did I say about the cake?"</p>
<p>"You wanted to, erm... see it. And bring wine. Well, drinks. Maybe."</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>"And I mean, it's against the rules, but then again... If you don't go home after... I mean, we also can't infect each other, so if you just made sure nobody <em>saw</em> you... You might have to walk and not take the Bentley... And maybe you'd rather nap in your own bed, but there's always my settee..."</p>
<p>"Angel, slow down. Less words, please."</p>
<p>"Right." Aziraphale took a deep breath. "I... I think it should be all right for you to... <em>slither over</em>."</p>
<p>Crowley might have snickered. "Literally?"</p>
<p>"Oh! That might be a good idea. If you keep yourself a little smaller than usual." Aziraphale paused. "But... please don't feel like you <em>have</em> to. As I said, I'm happy as a clam reading here. It's just that when you said you'd sleep until July, I realised I wouldn't even be able to call you when the fancy strikes me. I'd miss you."</p>
<p>There was a dramatic sigh. "I'll be there sssshortly."</p>
<p>"That's wonderful. Thank you, dear." Aziraphale's smile was practically beaming through the speakers of the phone.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Disssssgussssting!" Crowley hissed as he squirmed into the offered towel. "Jussst... detesssstable."</p>
<p>"My poor dear," Aziraphale tutted, gently lifting him and carrying him to the sofa. "I'm sorry I made you go through that torrent."</p>
<p>"Ssshe was mocking me!"</p>
<p>“Oh, surely not.” Aziraphale sat down with the snake comfortably settled in his lap and dabbed the biggest droplets off him with the towel. He paused to point at the window. “See? The sun is shining. There must be a rainbow. I think She’s telling us She approves of you coming over here.”</p>
<p>"Yesss... That! That stupid bow... promising never to drown the children again. But what about the snakes, huh?"</p>
<p>“Well, you’re safe now.” Aziraphale could barely hide the amusement in his voice as he gave Crowley a few more pats with the towel. “Would you like a piece of cake?”</p>
<p>"Yesss please..." Crowley began transforming slowly. "Sorry I didn't bring anything. No hands..." He shrugged before getting his glasses out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I have enough drinks stored, and if not, we can always supply more.” Aziraphale smiled up at him. “I’m glad you’re here, Crowley.”</p>
<p>"Can we start with tea?" Crowley asked, snuggling closer to Aziraphale, trying to get warm.</p>
<p>“Of course, dear. In just a moment.” Aziraphale hugged him closer and gently guided Crowley’s head to rest on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>